Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali
The Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali (Tuk. Gloriosa República do Maior Tukarali; Pan. Augaa Tukharalyn Tsuutay Bїgd Nayramdakh Uls) was a nation located in northern Seleya. It is bordered to the north by Valruzia and Baltusia, to the south by Aldegar, and to the the east by Gaduridos. Tukarali is the second largest nation on Terra, has the seventh largest population, and the eleventh smallest population density. History Main Article: History of Tukarali The Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali was founded on December 18, 3354 after extensive reforms by President Rui Malagar and the Society of Patriots. The organization sought to emulate a combination of Ryan Malagar's Glorious Republic and of Shuya Nakagawa's Greater Tukarali. With the foundation of the new Greater Tukarali, Shuya Nakagawa was again, for the first time in centuries, recognized officially as the eternal leader of Tukarali. Initial developments of the new state were positive for Rui Malagar, but the progress was curbed by the formation of the Alliance of Liberals and Progressives as the sole opposition party. Despite holding no power the ALP became extremely vocal in politics and eventually won in their first elections in 3360. Not long after this event the Society of Patriots dissolved. With the Society gone the ALP commanded the entirety of the nation's politics until 3362 when the Tukarese Democratic Union was re-founded to stand against the ALP. Elections were held in 3366 and the ALP was pushed out of government and within two months collapsed. The newly elected president, Getulio Araya, then put forward constitutional reforms to reestablish the Democratic Republic of Tukarali. Geography & Climate .]] Tukarali lies not far from the equator and is a rather tropical nation. During the spring it is rainy and humid and the summer is usually hot. The fall is warm and windy, and then the winter is cool and snow is common in the heights of the southern mountains near Aldegar. Rainforests are located in Lago Kwantu and Shrin Kali, but most plentiful Boruska where they compose around 80% of the land. There is also a large river system that runs through Tukarali. Running along Tukarali's southern border is a large mountain range that extends into Aldegar. In the north in Morata Valley is a smaller, and more tropical, mountain range which extends into Valruzia. The northern mountain range is dotted with lakes and has several waterfalls. Government & Politics Main Article: Politics of Tukarali See also: *Cabinet of Tukarali *National Assembly of Tukarali Greater Tukarali was a presidential republic. The head of state was the President, officially titled as the "President of State". Prior to recent constitutional reforms, the head of state was the Great Dictator Shuya Nakagawa, officially called the "Eternal Leader & Guide." Nakagawa had been dead for many centuries, but was still seen as a spiritual and ideological influence over the nation. The president held considerable power over governance of the nation. Additionally the president was the elected representative The president had the power to remove members from parliament if they were deemed to have disrespected the State. He also could provide input into Supreme Court cases and ultimately cause a decision which he favored. There was a 125-member, unicameral parliament named the National Assembly. All laws were made in parliament. And while the president did hold many powers that overstep the branches of government, he did not have a veto power. The parliament was responsible for approving appointments to the cabinet and to the Supreme Court. They also approved the signing of international treaties. Political Parties See Also: List of Former Parties of Tukarali Administrative Divisions Tukarali was divided into five first-level subdivisions, called prefectures. The states were divided further into subdivisions as designated by the regional governments. Each prefecture was headed by a governor. The prefectures had their own local unicameral legislatures that handled issues prescribed to local governments. In the general sense, most power was held with the federal government, meaning the local parliaments often only had to handle minor issues. Foreign Relations Tukarali has historically be a minor nation in global affairs and the government has usually prescribed an overall policy of self-reliance. In general the nation seeks to stay out of too much international politicking and it takes a cautious stance towards most foreign nations. Throughout its whole history, Tukarali has never been involved in any major conflicts or wars. In 3058, Tukarali signed a friendship treaty with Sekowo, a landmark treaty for Greater Tukarali. The treaty was Tukarali's first major interaction with a foreign nation in hundred of years. Around the time of Greater Tukarali's founding a Declaration of Tukarese Neutrality was drafted. Under this document the nation has pledged itself to be a neutral state and a number of foreign nations have officially recognized this status. Economy Tukarali has a moderately strong economy and the main industries are fishing and electronics. The nation is largely self-reliant, an encouragement from the government. Other strong industries Tukarali are manufacturing, mining, and agriculture. The primary stock exchange of Tukarali is the Sangon Stock Exchange (SSE), located in Sangon. Demographics Tukarali is a multi-ethnic society composed of many types of peoples and cultures. The Tukarese are divided into five groups: pardos (browns), amarelos (yellows), brancos (whites), pessoas mata (rainforest people), and negros (blacks). The pardos are the largest group and compose 56% of the population. The second largest group are the amarelos, who are mostly Mu-Tze, and they make up 35% of the population. The brancos are the most noticeable minority, composing 9% of the citizenry. The pessoas mata and negros compose less than 1% of the nation. Language The primary language of Tukarali is Modern Tukarese, which is considered the main official language of the nation. Modern Tukarese came into usage in the 2800s, and today Old Tukarese is nearly extinct. However in the most secluded regions of Tukarese rainforests the language is still spoken. Tukarali has a secondary official language, Panmuan, which is spoken natively by the Mu-Tze. It is required in all schools for students to learn Panmuan as a second language. A variety of minority languages exist in Tukarali. The most noticeable of these come from white immigrants, such as Hulstrian and Valrizen. Majatran also has some presence as a result of the Queranzariah population. Religion Kanzo is the most prominent faith in Tukarali and is also designated as the state religion. It is practiced by around 75% of the nation. The Kanzo faith is native to Tukarali and was founded by Shuya Nakagawa in the early 3010s. The next largest religion in the nation is Queranzariah, which is practiced by about 8% of the population. The group saw its number rise considerably during the existence of the Tukarali Emirate in the early 3100s. In combination, Daenism, Yazdism, and Jienism account for 10% of Tukarali's religions. There is also a small Hosian minority that makes up almost 4% of the population. Culture Main Article: Culture of Tukarali Popular Media Literature, Philosophy, and the Arts Food Tukarese cuisine is highly varied, given the mix of many cultures among the Tukarese and Mu-Tze. Sports The two most popular sports in Tukarali are association football and horse racing. These two sports have gone back and forth in serving as the official "national sport" of the nation. Other sports present in Tukarali include volleyball, tennis, martial arts, and baseball. Military Main Article: Military of Tukarali See also: Tukarali and weapons of mass destruction The President is considered the top commander of the military, followed by the Minister of Defense. The Minister of Defense works closely with the President to decide appointments of military leaders and generals. The Tukarese Armed Forces are divided into three branches, the Army, the Navy, and the Air Force. External Links * Particracy Page Category:Tukarese History Category:Former countries Category:Tukarali